Excepción
by Aetit
Summary: ...dicen que cada regla tiene su excepción aunque ahora te des cuenta de que tú también tienes la tuya propia: Bella Swan. situado antes del casi atropello de Tyler R&R.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de S. Meyer. Yo solo me divierto un ratito con ellos._

**Excepción**

Siempre has creído tener una percepción superior de la naturaleza humana gracias a tu don. 90 años vagando por el mundo dan para mucho y eso ha contribuido a reforzar tu nivel de percepción natural. Creías que podías predecir con exactitud como iba a comportarse un humano en cualquier momento. Incluso estabas empezando a pensar que nadie ni nada podría sorprenderte, que lo habías visto todo.

Pero era mentira, nadie lo puede saber todo. Ella surgió de la nada, con su pelo castaño y sus ojos chocolate y se convirtió en el centro del universo, de tu universo. Por primera vez en toda tu existencia, tu mente, tu cuerpo y tu corazón coinciden en algo: Bella.

Y eso te da miedo… tanto miedo que crees que no podrás soportarlo. Sabes que ahora toca una batalla difícil de la cual va a depender no solo tu existencia (que en realidad no podría valer menos) sino la de ella también. Si dejas que tu cuerpo venza, la perderás para siempre. Si la que gana es tu mente, pasarás mucho intentando descubrir que tiene de especial Bella Swan para ser la única persona en 90 años a la que no has podido leer la mente, la única excepción a tu maravilloso don. Pero si gana tu corazón… no sabes que puede pasar. Y eso asusta.

De lo único que puedes estar seguro es que tu mente y tu corazón están de acuerdo en que Bella es el ser más especial que has conocido nunca. Y eso es sumamente extraño, ya que todo el mundo dice que la cabeza y el corazón nunca están de acuerdo en nada. No puedes evitar pensar que eres raro hasta para enamorarte. No puedes ser normal, siempre tienes que ser la excepción.

¿Estás enamorado? Desde luego. Ya no tienes ninguna duda de ello pero todavía no estás preparado para afrontarlo ante nadie, ni mucho menos. Sabes que Alice sospecha algo por la manera en que te mira pero aún así prefieres ignorarla y seguir escuchando música en tu insonorizada habitación.

Siempre te has sentido orgulloso de tu racionalidad, de tu soledad… pero ahora todo parece vacío. Bella ha llenado tu mundo de tal forma que todo lo demás ha perdido sentido. Te reprochas mentalmente tu cursilería ya que parece que te empiezas a volver como tu padre, dedicado a Esme en cuerpo y alma, algo que siempre juraste que no pasaría. Aunque le admires más que a nadie, preferirías imitar otros aspectos de su existencia como su autocontrol antes que la ingente cantidad de palabras cursis que piensa durante cada segundo que pasa junto a tu madre.

Te preguntas durante cuanto tiempo podrás ocultar a tu familia tus sentimientos porque cada día los cambios en tu comportamiento son más visibles. Entre otras muchas cosas, Bella ha conseguido que quieras ir al instituto de nuevo, por lo que cuando miras tu reloj y te percatas de que ya casi es la hora de salir te alegras inmensamente. Te levantas de un salto y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja llamas a tus hermanos para que se den prisa. Al entrar los cuatro en tu coche, se te quedan mirando con cara rara ya que tu excelente humor contrasta con la apatía que ellos destilan. Todos se han dado cuenta de tu cara de felicidad, tan tremendamente inusual en un vampiro que está repitiendo el instituto por décima vez. Pero por una vez decides ignorar sus pensamientos y piensas en lo mucho que te gustaría ver a Bella. Esperas que la clase de Biología vaya bien y no vuelvas a quedar como un antipático ante sus hermosos ojos.

No tienes muchas esperanzas en ello, ya que sabes que todo el instituto al completo piensa que tú y tus hermanos son unos antipáticos insociables. Pero por una vez, quieres ser la excepción, el Cullen diferente. Quieres olvidarte de que eres un vampiro y tratar de entablar una amistad con una chica maravillosa a la que acabas de conocer, tal y como haría cualquier otro adolescente. Pero tú no eres un adolescente normal y nunca más volverás a serlo. Miras fijamente a Bella desde la otra esquina del aparcamiento. Ha cambiado las viejas ruedas de su camioneta, lo cual es una decisión apropiada dado que el invierno apenas está comenzando y el hielo cubre todas las carreteras. La vez apoyada sobre el capó, leyendo. Se ve tan adorable que te dan ganas de salir corriendo hacia ella a toda velocidad para saludarla y quedarte atrapado por su mirada una vez más. Oyes una risita a tu espalda, ¡maldita Alice y su don para ver el futuro! Te ha visto corriendo hacia ella así que tendrás que inventarte algo para que no sospeche más de lo que ya hace.

De repente oyes un ruido de frenazo y al levantar la vista ves como un coche fuera de control va a darle a Bella si no cambia de dirección. Los reflejos humanos son tan lentos que observas con terror como el coche coge aún más velocidad sin que nadie se de cuenta de ello. De repente dejas de pensar y echas a correr con todas tus fuerzas, después de todo, que más da una estúpida ley que impide mostraros a los humanos cuando la vida de un ángel está en peligro.

Además, dicen que cada regla tiene su excepción aunque ahora te des cuenta de que tú también tienes la tuya propia: Bella Swan. Y tienes que salvarla a toda costa.


End file.
